Pit's origins
by Shavock
Summary: Everyone knows Pit, the Angel who fought against Medusa and Hades. But nothing it's known about his past, where he comes from... or his family... Discover it here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, The Birth

In a Kingdom with beings more powerful than the Gods of Earth, a Goddess has just given birth at her new son. But unlike from her other daughters, he has wings.

"Wings?"

"Yes, Ashley. Our little brother's born with wings."

"B-but that means… He's an angel?"

"Yes. Looks like."

The mother of the woman closed her eyes for a moment.

"Bring my new son."

Alice nodded and went to bring the little baby.

"Mom…?"

"Easy Ashley. If something happens, you'll protect Pit."

"Pit?

"His name."

The two sisters looked each other and nodded to their mother.

Alice entered to the room with some sheets in her arms revealing a little and pretty baby sleeping quietly.

Alice gave him to her mother.

"Ok little man. Wake up. You have to eat." Said the mother softly.

Pit slowly opened his eyes, revealing beautiful marine eyes, brown air and little wings on his back.

"Agrrruuuuh!" Said Pit, moving his arms to touch his mother's face.

"Hi there my little Pit. You must be hungry." Said the mother, revealing one of her breast to feed Pit. She put Pit on it, and Pit started sucking softly, but quick.

"Wow! You WERE hungry!" Said the mother giggling.

The sisters giggled as well, looking to their little brother while he eat.

Pit whimper while he was eating. After a few minutes, the Mother burped Pit and now he was playing with her sisters on his mother's lap.

Alice, Krystal and Ashley were having a lot of fun playing with Pit. He was laughing and giggling along with them. It was very fun, though. But eventually, duty calls and the sisters have to leave his little brother and their mother to do their duties.

"He's very pretty." Salid Krystal.

"Yes. Indeed he is. He'll become a strong and brave angel." Said Ashley.

"But we have not to forget that we must protect him. And teach him." Said Alice with a hint of determination in her voice.

"You're right with that, Alice. We have to teach him how to be strong and brave." Said Ashley.

"But we have to wait until that. In the mean time, we need to take care of him until that moment. We need to be very patient with him." Said Krystal.

Both Alice and Ashley nodded and they headed to their respective place in the palace.

Krystal's duty was to keep an order in the Library and see everything was in the right place. See and prove old and news spells written in ancient books.

Ashley's duty was to see that everyone was working correctly, see the news workers and the payment and time at work. Also, she was the person who tries every new weapon in the palace.

Alice's duty was to train the soldiers in the arts of many different weapons. Along with her sisters.

In the meantime, Pit's mother was watching her new son sleeping in her arms, when there was a knock in the door.

"Come on in."

A healer entered the room to see if everything was right.

"Excuse me, my Queen. I'm going to put a blanket in the crib. The weather man said that tonight would be very cold." She said.

The Mother nodded and the healer put the blanket in the crib. After, she handed Pit to her and put him in the crib.

"Have a good night, my Queen." Said the healer as she left the room.

The Mother looked at the window, seeing as if something was wrong. Worried, she called the guardian.

The guardian was the most skilled warrior in the palace, more than the three sisters together. It is secret to everyone but from the Queen and King.

"You called, my Lady?"

"Yes, Mars. I need you to do something for me. It is very important though."

Mars looked at his Queen with a cautious expression. Never did his Queen looked very worried about something. The Queen never said she was worried, but Mars could see it in her movements. What was going on?

"What is it, my Queen? What do you need me to do?"

The Queen look at him, with some tears in her eyes. "I felt something very dark. And I'm afraid that darkness reached here and take my son." She showed Mars the crib with her hand.

Mars looked at the sleeping baby. Such thing is in danger? Who type of evil wants a defenses bay?

"What _I_ have to do, my Queen?"

The Queen took a deep breath. "Go to see Shanse, he'll be working with you. Explain him that something dark will come, and I need you both to protect the Kingdom with you powers. It is _very_ **important** that _**no one**_ know about this. Specially my children, Krystal, Ashley and Alice. They cannot know about this. Now go my loyal servant."

Mars nodded and left making no sound. He left quickly the castle to find Shanse. He'll do whatever his Queen wants, no matter how difficult.

A dark presence watched the birth of the Angel. He must _**stop**_ him by learning his true powers. He must _**not**_ remain alive. But it is not the time to do that. Now it is time for another things.

The questions is, what things…?

 **Okay, I don't know how to star a Fanfiction. This is my first, so let me know** **if you liked it. Any suggestions are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom, and Pit's sisters were playing with him. Pit was laughing and giggling at his older sisters. It's been 3 months since his birth, and he is showing signs of desires of flying already, but his sisters doesn't allow him to do that.

Alice was just carry Pit back to his room after he tried and failed to go outside flying. Alice has a smile on her face while she was carrying her little brother to his room, where there were her other sisters, Ashley and Krystal.

"How did you go outside, little man?" asked Ashley, taking Pit from Alice's arms. Pit's answer was only giggle at her, while he run his little hands on her hair.

"He is very capable of go outside flying. The question is, why he didn't get tired with that kind of exercise?" Said and asked Krystal.

"Looks like he wants to stay with us." Said Alice.

Ashley looked to her brother, who was still playing with her hair and looking at the three women.

"Let's go to the hot springs, that any he can play with water." Said Krystal. Her other sisters nodded and get their things to go to the hot springs and the things that Pit may need there.

On their travel to the hot springs, Pit was amazed of what he was looking. Beautiful edifications and buildings made of golden and silver colors, along with a lot of crystals on some parts. Big buildings that touch the sky. Beautiful flowers and gardens, studded with very fine and delicate but strong fabric on each grid of the gardens. Even you could see the Sun on some mirrors and not being blinded by the light. Pit was looking everywhere. It was the firs time he was going to the outside of the palace. His sisters were happy to see that their little brother is having a lot of fun seeing the things that are rarely able to be seen by the child of his age. Being the brother of the most skilled and beautiful women in the kingdom has its privileges. But in truth, the three women knew that they cannot go everywhere with their little brother. Because their mother would be not happy to see Pit in other places than the hot springs and the garden with one of them.

At least, the three women and the baby arrived to the hot springs, which they were only for he Royal family. This hot springs were very beautiful, being made of gold and diamonds. There were two types of hot springs; one made for the King an Queen, and the other for the children, which now has a shallow part on it for Pit.

Ashley, Alice and Krystal entered giggling because of Pit, who was speaking in a language that only he can understand, and because he already want to be in the water.

Krystal was the first ready to enter into the water, and was using a white bikini with a pony tail on her blonde hair. She entered in the water and Ashley gave Pit to her, who was in a white toga.

Pit giggled when he entered in the water and moved his little arms to show happiness and fun.

Alice was the second enter in the water, and was using a blue-one-piece swimming suit that reached to her shoulders and her hair was on her back. She entered and Pit was shaking his arms in a way that the true woman understood he liked the hot springs and he was having a lot of fun.

The least to enter to the hot springs, was Ashley (we already knew that, genius!), an she was wearing a red bikini with her hair like Alice's, bit with some hair on her shoulders.

The three sisters took turns to have Pit on their arms, because even if Pit was a small baby, his tendencies to want to be with all off his sisters.

They were having a lot of fun, but eventually Pit fell asleep on Alice's arms, so the three sisters dried themselves and Pit, dressed and headed back to the castle, without realizing that someone was watching in the shadows.

"Have fun a long as you can with your little brother, Sisters, because I'll have my rave go on your family..." Said a man in a very dark voice.

The Queen was very worried, because she couldn't find Pit in his room and neither of her three others daughters. Where are they? With her was Kerae, her best friend and a babysitter of her children when they were little.

"Don't worry, Jakha (Gasha, the name of the sisters an Pit's mother) he must be with one of his sisters, if not all of them.)

"But why they didn't tell me if he is with them? It's time for Pit to take his nap!" Said a very worried mother.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and the three sisters went inside the room, with Pit in Krystal's arms (they took turns to hold Pit) sleeping peacefully.

Jakha was very relief to see that her son was safe

"Where have you been?! I was worried that something happened to Pit!" Screamed the Queen.

Alice was the first to spoke. "We took him with us to the hot springs, because he doesn't wanted to stay in his room. And besides, we left a note on the crib, Mom."

Jakha was a little upset with what happened, but relaxed when she saw the note, but didn't gave it much importance.

"Ok, but next time, please tell me, because I wanted to put him to sleep." She said.

"Don't worry Mom, he fell asleep while he was playing in the hot springs with us. He had a lot of fun, though." Said Krystal putting Pit on his crib to sleep his nap.

"Ok, thanks for play with him, but now you have to do your duties, understood?"

The three women nodded and headed back to do their work on their respective place on the castle.

When Jakha and Kerae were alone, Jakha sighed very heavily and sat down on a chair close to Pit's crib.

"It is something wrong, Jakha?" Asked Kerae. If she doesn't knew her friend, she would have left with the three sisters, but she do know Jakha. She already knew that something was wrong when Jakha didn't find her child.

"It's just... I've been having this feeling that something is going to happen. But I don't want to get worried my daughters. They would do anything to protect their little brother, even if that means their life... and don't want that."

Kerae wasn't impressed by that explanation. After all, the three sisters work together when one of them is in danger, the demonstrated that some years before.

"You are afraid that they cannot protect Pit? Is that?"

"No. I know they can protect him. What I'm afraid of, is that something appears and they don't have the enough strength to protect him." Jakha said.

"But you have Mars with you." Kerae said, getting a surprised and shocked face from Jakha. How in the universe she knows about Mars? Kerae just giggled at her face and said.

"Mars and I come from the same part. He is my brother, and he told me about your worries. I have some men investigating some anomalies on the external part of the kingdom. So don't worry, we have men everywhere."

Jakha was speechless. That explain how her best friend know a lot of combat skills, magic and fair judgement.

"Thank you, Ker (Kerae nickname). You don't imagine how calm I am now, knowing you are helping me and my family." Jakha said with a smile

"It is no problem, my friend. We've been friends for so long. I put myself in your situation, so I can imagine ho you are feeling. But you must no forget to tell about your worries to your other children. They'll understand you." Kerae said with a smile as well on her face.

 **So, what do you think? I made this chapter while I was on a travel, returning to my home. On the next chapter I'm going to put something about Ashley and some other things about the Three Sisters bodies to create a mental picture of them.**

 **Please review and tell how to improve!**


End file.
